Las lágrimas de un ángel
by RelatosdeunaOtaku
Summary: ― Porque quiero que este lugar sea nuestro pequeño secreto. ― Se llevó el dedo indice a los labios. ― ¿Qué me dices? ― Él no entendió con exactitud porque su ama quería preservar aquel lugar oculto; pero interpretó que aquel, aunque torpe, era un gesto de cariño dirigido hacía él.


__**Clasificación: **K.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y/o escenarios de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de las grandes creados de Clamp

**Nota del autor:** Ya sé que es una historia triste, pero pues, acostumbro a escribir a cerca de la tristeza o la desolación porque considero que son los sentimientos creadores de las mayores obras de arte... Espero que os guste

* * *

Aquella lóbrega noche sin a penas estrellas a la vista, únicamente se iluminaba por el reflejo de una refulgente luna llena, tan hermosa y tan resplandeciente se postraba en la inmensidad... ¿Cuántas veces habría contemplado aquella misma luna junto a la persona a la cual amaba? Pues a _su_ amo Clow le fascinaba aquel fenómeno que sólo se sucedía de vez en vez, exactamente lo menos doce veces al año, sí, las había contado y en aquel entonces las esperaba con ansia. Esperaba con ansias ese momento que _su _amo Clow le dedicaba; el mago se tumbaba al lado de la criatura a la que él mismo había dado forma y disfrutaba de ese mágico instante. ¡Cuan añoraba aquellos momentos! Se dijo así mismo Yue, que se traducía por 'luna' y es que los poderes que su amo le había otorgado para protegerle provenían de esta. Yue con sus blancas alas plegadas, yacía sentado en el muelle de algún lugar del templo Tsukimine, con la mirada, una mirada melancólica y cargada de emoción, contemplaba el pequeño riachuelo en el que se reflejaba el hechizo de luna, tan hermosa... Aún así, aquel ser alado no comprendía porque en un momento como aquel tenían que acudir a él los recuerdos con _su _amo Clow, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

¡Ah! Si... Se dijo a si mismo, seguramente estaba reflexionando a cerca de ello porque recientemente se había encontrado con la reencarnación de Clow, que no era _su_ Clow sino otro, o por lo menos eso le había dicho este Clow; que muy a su pesar aunque era la reaparición de _su _amo Clow y de que conservaba todos sus recuerdos, él no era el anterior Clow por lo que no albergaba los mismos sentimientos... Tan sólo era un espejismo, un engaño de la realidad. Pensó Yue, un anzuelo colocado cual trampa mortal. _Su_ Clow se había ido, se había ido para siempre y ahora estaba repitiendo en el paladar el amargo sabor de la desolación, ya que sentía muy en su interior que lo había perdido por dos veces. Irónico, ¿No? El destino definitivamente se burlaba de él sin reserva alguna, puesto que había decidido colocarle frente a sus narices otro Clow exactamente igual al anterior, eso si, sólo por un pequeño detalle, que aquel después de todo no era _su Clow. _Mas, al que había aguardado y respetado como único amo por tantos años, había muerto hace décadas dejándole totalmente desamparando... Tanto que todavía recordaba la confusión que invadió su completo ser cuando murió un día como cualquier otro, murió sin pena ni gloria frente a sus dos guardianes, sus dos creaciones. El día que desapareció de este mundo fue también el más funesto de su vida; y aun a pesar de toda la tristeza que afligía a su frágil corazón, no derramó una sola lágrima, aun cuando lo amaba y vio su mundo reducido a la nada con su ida... Nunca lloró, mas por alguna extraña razón nunca pudo simplemente expresar ese gran pesar que le devoraba día a día, nunca pudo dejarlo ir tan fácilmente...

Por eso, en cierto modo, odiaba a su apariencia humana que se reflejaba la mayor parte del día, porque el tenía una apariencia falsa para mezclarse entre los humanos, ya que de no ser así debido al tamaño de sus alas habría de ser una tarea harto difícil. El caso era que envidiaba a esa parte suya que era llamado Yukito, y que además de tener sentimientos diferentes a los de Yue también albergaba la capacidad de derramar lágrimas, aunque no acostumbraba a hacerlo... De todas formas, se preguntó a sí mismo por qué era que no podía sollozar ni aunque quisiera. ¿Sería por qué _su_ amo Clow le había creado con aquella incapacidad? Frívolo y sin expresión alguna, sosegado por fuera aun si su interior estaba en conflicto y decadencia, reflejo y cualidades adquiridos de la gélida luna.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, maldijo a Clow en silencio por haberlo engendrado tan orgulloso y obstinado, por ser incapaz de expresar los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su interior y terminaban muriendo dentro de él. Sí, así es, Yue nunca le confesó cuan lo amaba ni aun en su último instante de vida, por lo que nunca podría saber lo que hubiese sido. Igualmente, él no era más que una creación de _su _amo Clow y por ello, pensó que el hecho de albergar dichos sentimientos por su maestro no le causaría más que impedimentos y problemas al mago. Es más, a pesar de que su creador había atraído por su belleza y poder a más de una, estas siempre habían acabado huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas al descubrir su excentricidad, no obstante, aquello le causaba cierta satisfacción pues una vez ellas desaparecían _su_ amo Clow siempre volvía a él de una forma u otra, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si Yue era el único que le entendía y valoraba nunca tuvo un lugar en su corazón? O por lo menos no de la forma que él hubiese gustado.

― ¿Yue-san? ― Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su nueva ama, Sakura, la ama que _su _Clow había elegido como sucesora en su legado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó Yue totalmente sosegado y quizá algo distante, pero no hostil.

― Yue-san, estás... ― El nombrado contempló a su ama esperando a que concretase la frase. ― ¿Bien?

― Lo siento... ― Fue lo único que dijo, mientras aparentemente se le recomponía el rostro.

― ¡No! Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, siento haberte molestado... ― Contestó ella verdaderamente afligida, era increíble lo que podía llegar a preocuparse aquella nueva maestra por él y en cierto modo apreciaba aquella faceta de ella. ― ¿Estabas pensando en Clow? ― Se encoge de hombros. ― Le echas de menos, ¿Verdad?

Yue lanzó un suspiro y dijo:

― Ahora tú eres mi nueva maestra. ― Pronunció aquellas palabras con tal de aliviarla, no sabía porque pero le resultaba incluso dolorosa la tristeza de Sakura. Quizá era porque ella siempre estaba sonriendo y aunque no quería admitirlo, le inspiraba cierto valor.

― Gracias Yue, siempre eres muy amable conmigo ― Sonrió. ¿Amable? Él no llegaba a comprender el porque ella siempre lo etiquetaba de amable y gentil. ― Que bonita es la luna. ― Articuló cual excusa con tal de sentarse al lado de él. ― Perdona si te he molestado, es que últimamente... Suelo venir a este lugar cuando estoy triste...

― Es un buen lugar... ― Susurró Yue en un intento de confortar a Sakura.

― ¿Verdad que sí? ― Volvió a sonreír la niñita, la verdad, es que admiraba eso de ella, admiraba como su sonrisa podía iluminar la ciudad entera. ― Lo cierto es que me alegro de haberte encontrado aquí

El aludido se sorprendió ante tal declaración, ¿Por qué se alegraría de estar en su presencia? ¿Por qué simplemente no llamaba a aquella amiga suya que siempre se llevaba a todos lados para que le hiciese compañía? ¿como era que se llamaba? ¡Ah! Si... Tomoyo. Se dijo para sí.

― ¿Sabes? Las penas en compañía son más llevaderas ― Dijo ella. Si bien era cierto, que precisamente Yue no era muy parlante, pero a cambio de ello era un hecho que se le daba muy bien escuchar. Así y sin más se sumieron en silencio hasta que de nuevo Sakura, volvió a romper la quietud. ― Me hubiese gustado enseñarle este lugar a Syaron-kun. ― Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro, no, aquella sonrisa no le quedaba del todo bien. Pensó Yue. ¿Syaron? A sí... Aquel niño algo ruidoso que iba al mismo colegio que Sakura y que sin previo aviso había decidido retornar a su país natal.

― Razón de más para volver a verlo. ― Dijo Yue mientras miraba al horizonte, como siempre, impasible. Sakura se quedó algo anonadada ante sus palabras mientras observaba aquel al que más que un guardián consideraba un amigo, con sus alas blancas como la nieve y su cabello largo y plateado; Un ángel, parecía un resplandeciente ángel y en cierto modo era así, tanto que lo había llegado a considerar su ángel guardián. Era hermoso, muy hermoso. Pensó Sakura, y la verdad es que aquella criatura no es que resplandeciese por su alegría o emoción, al contrario que Kerberos el otro ser creado por su antecesor, no obstante albergaba algo especial; era una criatura de luz, amable, leal que acostumbraba a guardar palabras alentadoras y de consuelo

― ¡Sí! ¡Eso haré! ― Volvió la alegría al rostro de Sakura. Yue, por su parte hizo ademán de articular una mueca en su rostro que aludía a una leve sonrisa. Nuevamente silencio, un silencio forjado por los pensamientos de cada uno. ― ¿Cómo era él?

― ¿Quién? ― Miró a Sakura en busca de una respuesta.

― Clow, me refería a Clow. ― Dijo con un hilo de voz, tanto, que creyó que aquel ángel no se había dado por aludido, sin embargo al ver en el rostro de Yue una mueca un tanto extraña se percató de las consecuencias de sus palabras. ¡No debería de haber dicho eso! Ahora Yue-san pensaría que era una niña insolente; culpa de ella por creer que de esa forma ayudaría a redimirse a Yue, pues ella, no hace mucho tiempo había padecido de mal de amores y no pudo librarse de ese pesar hasta que no lo expresó con palabras, hasta que sus lágrimas salieron a la luz y cuantas más eran derramadas más pronto se consumía en el aire ese desazón. Por eso era, que tal vez, si conseguía que su amigo manifestará de alguna forma toda esa agonía y esa rabia que le carcomía, se sentiría aliviado.

Yue, abrió la boca para articular palabra alguna, pero no emitió ningún sonido, puesto que se había quedado en blanco. No sabía que decir, porque no había nada que decir, o eso pensaba él; a pesar de que había pasado una parte de su vida con _su_ amo Clow, no sabía exactamente que palabras escoger para definirlo.

― Era un gran mago y una buena persona... ― A pesar de que se redujo a decir lo que era evidente, sus palabras iban cargadas de un profundo afecto y a su vez cortaban a causa de su frialdad. Había más tras esas palabras pero por alguna razón no quería dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, no quería perder el control, sentirse débil y desamparado como antaño... Impotente por no haber podido retener a la persona a la cual amaba.

― Tú... Le querías mucho ¿Verdad? ― En los ojos de ella se entreveía una dulzura especial.

― Era un gran mago y le admiraba por ello. ― Dijo con sequedad, pero a pesar de ello, Sakura insistió:

― No, no hablo de ese tipo de amor. ― Niega. ― Hablo de ese que nos da valor y nos hace fuertes, del que sale de aquí. ― Se llevó una mano al corazón, la cara de su interlocutor se desfiguró ligeramente y el dolor que había sido olvidado con la presencia de su maestra, volvió a sacudirle, tanto que sintió la necesidad de llorar, de derramar gruesas lágrimas de pesar y angustia. Pero no podía, no le habían concedido ese don, y aunque pudiese, no lo haría y menos delante de su ama, ¡Eso nunca! ― Sí, lo amabas, pude notarlo aquella vez cuando vimos a la reencarnación de Clow y cada vez que hablas de él. ― Afirmó ella aun sin el crédito del ángel que se negó a hacer comentario alguno ― Recuerda que no eres un cobarde solo por llorar. ― Añadió.

— No estoy llorando. ― Replicó él totalmente sosegado, aunque su interior era completamente diferente a la impasibilidad que reflejaba, se estaba deshaciendo por dentro, ahogando en un mar de lágrimas.

—No lloras necesariamente con lágrimas. ― Aquellas palabras se quedaron incrustadas en el subconsciente de Yue, entonces... Todo este tiempo, en el fondo... ¿Siempre había estado llorando la pérdida de _su _amo Clow? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Ya no tenía que sentirse culpable por no derramar una sola lágrima por su muerte? Llorando, llorando por décadas y décadas... Aunque en cierto modo le hacía sentirse patético también le provocaba una sensación de alivio.

― Estoy segura de que Clow también te quería mucho. ― Sonríe para sus adentros. ― Sino no habría buscado tan insistentemente alguien que se encargará de cuidarte.

― Quién sabe...

Más silencio, silencio que se prolongó durante lo que podrían ser horas o minutos. A ninguno de los dos le importaba, pues ambos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Por un lado Yue contemplaba la idea de llorar sin lágrimas y Sakura se limitaba a alabar la ausencia de Syaron, su nuevo amor, al cual no había sabido ver a causa de que había otro en sus pensamientos, y ese no era ni más ni menos que el mismo que le rechazó hace algún tiempo, pero estaba agradecida de que todo hubiese transcurrido de aquella forma. Pues de no ser así, jamás se habría dado cuenta de que Syaron era la persona a la que más quería.

― ¿Sabes Yue-san?

― ¿Umm?

― No voy a llevar a Syaron-kun a este lugar. ― Concreta con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, Yue por su parte la miró un tanto confuso. ― Porque quiero que este lugar sea nuestro pequeño secreto. ― Se llevó el dedo indice a los labios. ― ¿Qué me dices? ― Él no entendió con exactitud porque su ama quería preservar aquel lugar oculto; pero interpretó que aquel, aunque torpe, era un gesto de cariño dirigido hacía él.

― Entendido.

Por otro lado, Sakura pensó que aquel lugar se había convertido en un sitio más mágico de lo que ya era, mas aquí había presenciado las lágrimas invisibles de un ángel, por ello quería guardarlo en sus más allegados recuerdos, que sólo ellos lo conocieran... Aquel sería su lugar especial. Así y sin más, las noches de luna llena se convirtió en una tradición el que ambos acudiesen allí, casi como una cita con el destino.


End file.
